The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for executing on a single hardware/software platform applications (“apps”) made for execution on multiple different such platforms. The invention has application in supporting cross-platform compatibility among apps for smart mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, set-top boxes, connected televisions, in-vehicle infotainment systems, or in-flight entertainment systems, and the like, all by way of non-limiting example.
The smart mobile device market has grown nearly 40% in the past year, according to analysts. This has been fueled, to a large degree, by the sale of devices running variants of the open-source Linux and Android operating systems. While a boon to the marketplace, those devices suffer as a result of the lack of cross-compatibility of the apps developed for them. Thus, for example, apps developed for mobile devices running the Meego operating system do not run on those executing the Tizen or Android operating systems. That problem is compounded, of course, when one turns to operating systems of entirely different lineages. For example, apps developed for Tizen do not run on those running WebOS or Windows OS, and so forth.
This is not just a problem for consumers who have purchase new mobile devices that lack compatibility with old apps. It is also a problem for manufacturers, carriers and others in the supply chain whose efforts to deliver new hardware/software platforms are stymied by the lack of a large ecosystem of available apps. App developers, too, suffer from fragmentation in the marketplace, since they may be forced to port apps to a variety of platforms in order to establish or maintain product viability.
A few prior art efforts to resolve cross-compatibility issues have met with limited success. For example, Acer's Aspire One supported dual boot modes: one for Windows OS and one for Android. However, the device could not run apps for both operating systems in a single mode.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved systems and methods for digital data processing.
Another, more particular, object is to provide such systems and methods as support executing on a single hardware/software platform applications (“apps”) made for execution on multiple different hardware/software platforms.
Still another object is to provide such systems and methods as support cross-platform compatibility among apps for smart mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, set-top boxes, connected televisions, in-vehicle infotainment systems, or in-flight entertainment systems and the like, all by way of non-limiting example.
These and other objects are evident in the text that follows and in the drawings.